marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Benjamin Reilly (Earth-416274)
Ben Reilly, also known as Scarlet Spider, is Norman Osborn's forth of six successes at cloning Spider-Man. Physical appearance Ben Reilly is a Caucasian adult of above average height with a lean and muscular frame, sporting muscular and well-defined build, He has short brown hair and hazel eyes. his typical civilian outfit consists of a red shirt, a blue denim vest, dark blue denim jeans, and red altra sneakers. Personality Scarlet Spider is commonly seen as a brave and righteous hero with an indomitable sense of justice and responsibility. One of Ben's most prominent traits is his sense of humor. Even in the face of certain death, Scarlet Spider invariably cracks a joke, to the annoyance of both friends and foes. His reasons for this vary: either he wants to relieve the stress of a situation, or simply because he wants to hide how scared he really is during a crisis. Also, he does this to get on the nerves of his opponents, since he knows that if they are angry, that they would normally lose themselves and be vulnerable to a superior skilled opponent. It is generally agreed, however, that whenever a life is in danger, he will stop telling jokes and take the current situation with the utmost seriousness. However like Peter, behind this humorous facade, is a wounded soul that has gone through much suffering. While Scarlet Spider is in combat, occasionally another person dies, leaving him depressed for having failed in his responsibility. Ben is also a loner. Due to his individualistic style (having been a social outcast in his youth), Scarlet Spider finds it hard to work in teams. However, this has gradually lessened. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Mutant Physiology:' As a clone of Spider-Man, Ben possesses the same powers he does. **'Spider-Sense:' Scarlet Spider possessed an extrasensory "danger" or "spider" sense which warned him of potential immediate danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation in the back of his skull, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, which enabled him to evade most any injuries, unless he cognitively overrode his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appeared to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes to speeding bullets to thrown punches), which had given several hundredths of a second warning, which was sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense also could create a general response on the order of several minutes: he could not discern the nature of the threat by the sensation. He could, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Scarlet Spider's spider-sense was directional and could guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats could cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Scarlet Spider could also sense and dodge attacks directed randomly or by a computer. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Scarlet Spider could casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire, provided there was sufficient distance. His spider-sense was sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat could trigger them even when Scarlet Spider was asleep or stunned. His spider-sense had helped him preserve his secret identity since it alerts him to observers or camera when changing into or out of his costume. The spider-sense did react to those who Ben does not consider to be a threat. Scarlet Spider could choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminished its effectiveness. Scarlet Spider's fighting style incorporates the advantage that his "spider-sense" provides him. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the 'fight or flight syndrome, His spider-sense is so powerful that he can even sense danger from literally miles away. It also seems to slow down time long enough for Ben to come up with a solution. This power is also passive and not fully controlled by Ben. An interesting side-note is that, because Ben was not the host of the Venom Symbiote and was cloned before the Symbiote was bonded to Peter, his spider-sense did not see the Venom symbiote as himself, and Venom therefore triggered his spider-sense. ***'Immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense:' Ben is immune to Spider-Man's Spider-Sense. Due to their sharing the same DNA, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense recognizes Ben as "self". ***'Superhuman Hearing:' Ben is able to hear any danger, via spider sense while he hear that it also may warn him of any danger. hearing was superhumanly acute and enabled him to detect sound at virtually any frequency, and he possessed the potential to detect, sort out, and correctly identify sounds through thick steel doors, and across considerable distances. ***'Radio Frequency Detection:' His spider-sense also enables him to track certain radio frequencies, which he has used to his advantage via his Spider-Tracers. **'Wall-Crawling:' Scarlet Spider can adhere to walls, ceilings, and other surfaces in order to scale them and had said that he does not use any adhesive gloves or fabrics to do it. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing himself to, as physical contact with said surfaces creates a locking connection necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Alternatively, Ben could make individual portions of his body adhesive, which allowed him to stick his foot onto the chest of a citizen to fling him into a wall. This ability appears to be consciously used. Although can be be activated by stress or altered states of consciousness as seen twice when he awakens from a slumber. At one point, Scarlet Spider was able to prevent Carnage from taking his mask off by making it stick to his face. **'Superhuman Strength:' Scarlet Spider possessed the proportionate strength of a spider, granting him superhuman strength. He was capable of lifting 50 tons or more when under extreme stress. Scarlet Spider's strength extends into his powerful leg muscles which allows him to leap heights and distances far beyond human capability. **'Superhuman Senses:' His senses appear to be heightened, especially when used in conjunction with his spider-sense. He also has perfect aim, as his webs never miss, even when he's not looking. While using his spider-sense, he can sense vibrations to detect potential enemies much like most real spiders. His senses are so sharp, that he can detect a hollow area under a solid steel floor by walking over it. ***'Accelerated Vision:' Ben's visual acuity is considerably beyond that of a normal human. Reilly can see objects at much greater distances, with perfect clarity, relative to an ordinary human. Reilly possesses this same level of clarity at night, enabling him to see in complete darkness. It is possible that he is able to see into the infra-red end of the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to see a person's body heat. the flicker-fusion horizon (the speed at which some objects appear as a blur) in his eyes is superior to other people. What appears as a blur to most people, he can see perfectly. It also acts as a type of early warning, he is able to see attacks coming from far away. **'Superhuman Speed:' Scarlet Spider was capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Scarlet Spider has shown to be fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car while on foot, but preferred to travel by webs. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Scarlet Spider is able to exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair his performance. **'Superhuman Endurance:' Reilly has a level of resilience far greater than most humans. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. **'Superhuman Durability:' Reilly's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. **'Superhuman Agility:' Scarlet Spider was extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues were twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Scarlet Spider's reflexes were faster than an average human by about a factor of 15 (he was often able to dodge bullets only inches from hitting him). His practical reaction time was at least a dozen times that of a normal human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allowed him to dodge almost any attack, even bullets only inches away from his face. **'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Scarlet Spider possessed the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position by instinct, which enabled him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He had developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Ben Reilly's genetically-enhanced metabolism/physiology affords him a self-healing ability that lets him regenerate damaged bodily tissues at a highly-accelerated rate. Injuries such as slashes or puncture wounds can heal completely within a matter of a few days. It isn't known if Reilly's healing powers afford him greater resistance to toxins or diseases. Reilly's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, and will leave scars and can now be overtaxed if it is pushed to hard in a short amount of time, However Reilly's healing factor isn't sufficiently enhanced to regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, and will leave scars and can be overtaxed if it is pushed to hard in a short amount of time. **'Contaminant Immunity:' Due to his accelerated metabolism, Scarlet Spider has a higher tolerance for drugs, alcohol and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. During an encounter with the Swarm, Scarlet Spider was incapacitated by thousands of bee stings, but recovered in less than 2 hours. His resistance and recovery time to other toxins and diseases varies, but is typically significantly higher than normal. **'Organic Webbing Generation:' Scarlet Spider has the ability to organically produce his own silk webbing from glands within his forearms, These organic webs have many of the same properties as his Earth-616 counterpart's artificial webbing. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Scarlet Spider can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could with his artificial webbing. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands; he can from his wrists organic webbing (without web shooters). **'Bio-Electrokinesis:' Ben possesses control over the natural electricity his body produces. He is capable of utilizing it for offensive purposes. ***'Venom Shock:' Ben has the ability to send a blast of bio-electricity, that he has learned to channel and discharge through his hands, causing an overflow of activity in the nervous system of the person affected by it. The Shock causes seizures in the muscles of the ones affected by it and can even cause severe brain damage in the affected target. These bio-electric shocks vary in power; Scarlet Spider can regulate them from simply a stun to potent enough to kill an average-sized man in the same way that a lightning bolt could kill him. It seems that there are varying degrees to this ability, as some opponents have been simply dazed where others have been completely incapacitated. It also seems more effective on people with genetic alterations. ***'Energy Burst:' Ben displayed the ability to powerful bursts of energy. After first using it, Ben is left exhausted. It's powerful enough to destroy much of the A.I.M. laboratory Ben was being held in. This ability can be triggered by extreme stress, or focus on Ben's part, as he consciously activated it in his escape from Hydra. **'Psychological Awareness of Environment:' Scarlet Spider has psychological awareness of his environment as a whole, allowing him to traverse across any environment without fear, even when blinded or in extremely dark conditions. Spider-Man could ascertain non-threatening information, such as detecting the concealed presence of loved ones. **'Vibration And Air Current Sense Via Hair And Webbing:' Scarlet Spider's Body Gained Superhuman Sensitivity Via Touch, Allowing The Hairs On His Body To Sense Air Currents Around Him And Vibrations Via His Webbing. **'Psychic Alignment with Arthropods:' Scarlet Spider's spider-sense started creating a psychic alignment with his environment, specifically a more emphatic and sympathetic relationship with spiders and insects. While connected to the varying populations of spiders he was unable to communicate with them directly or command them. **'Hibernation Healing:' Only used once. Ben was able to come back from near death due to making a cocoon with his webbing, and hibernating with in it. He also shed his skin to heal, as most spiders due once in their lifetime. Abilities *'Indomitable Will:' Scarlet Spider has a strong force of will, completely free of evil and temptation. *'Super-Genius Intelligence:' Due to being of Peter Parker, Ben Reilly is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. Reilly possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. Not only has Ben proven himself to be a genius in virtually every science native to Earth, he can process information quickly and this gives him a hyper-accelerated learning aptitude. He also possesses limitless information storage and retrieval, enhanced pattern solving/recognition, extremely high perception and observational skills, perfect deductive/reasoning skills and investigative skills, superhuman strategic/tactical analytical skills, and an eidetic memory (meaning that he never forgets anything and has perfect recall). and has also been able to hack technology from the Kree, a race centuries more advanced than humans, he has shown himself to be more knowledgeable than even some of the most highly advanced alien civilizations in the known universe as well. *'Science Major:' Ben is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. He is an accomplished chemist and physicist. *'Skilled Acrobat:' Thanks to his great strength and phenomenal equilibrium, Ben is an excellent athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed, including others that can never be performed by even an Olympic acrobat. Due to his superhuman physical abilities, Scarlet Spider easily surpasses normal acrobats and is able to preform somersaults, flips, spins, cartwheels, etc. *'Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Thanks to Ben's amazing superhuman physiology, acrobatic powers and spider sense, he is an excellent hand-to-hand combatant using a fighting style derived from his spider-like abilities, he made his own street style that could rival virtually any combatant out of sheer volatility to standard fighting techniques (e.g. webbing, wall crawling, super strength to lift heavy objects, etc.) Using a mixture of his superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, Jumping, Leaping, equilibrium, spider-sense, and web-shooters, Ben is able to utilize an devastating acrobatic fighting style that makes him a formidable opponent and allowed him to easily take down thugs, cops (be it regular officers or SWAT officers) and even the more physically powerful Lizard. **'Master Martial Artist:' Ben is an expert in many fields of martial arts. These include sambo, boxing, karate, judo, aikido, ninjutsu, savate, muay thai, kung fu, Judo, Defendu, Kickboxing, Jujutsu, Okinawa-te and various other disciplines with his gymnastics ability creating a style that suits his strengths and enables him to use his knowledge to the best of his ability. He is considered one of the finest martial artists on Earth, which allows him to occasionally defeat foes who are master of all forms of combat. Weaknesses *'Spider-Sense Disruption:' Scarlet Spider's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat When deprived of his spider-sense, Scarlet Spider becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. *'Ethyl Chloride:' Scarlet Spider is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. Transportation *'Web-Slinging:' Ben uses his organic web-shooters to travel by swinging on web-lines. Combined with his spider abilities, he can move at amazing speeds throughout the urban chasms of Manhattan. It is unknown how fast but he seems to be able to cover much of the city in a considerable amount of time. Relationships Family *Sir Parker/Spyder-Knight - Genetic Ancestor *William Fitzpatrick † - Genetic Grandfather *Richard Parker - Genetic Father *Mary Parker - Genetic Mother *Ben Parker - Genetic Uncle *May Parker - Genetic Aunt *Teresa Parker - Genetic Sister *Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Genetic Half-Sister and Ally *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Genetic Template, "Brother" and Brief Predecessor *Kaine Osborn/Dark Spider - Fellow Clone and Enemy *Spidercide † - Fellow Clone *Jack † - Fellow Clone *Guardian † - Fellow Clone *Spider-Skeleton † - Fellow Clone Friends *Harry Osborn/Iron Knight - Enemy turned Friend *Liz Allan - Friend *Betty Brant - Close Friend *Gwen Stacy † - Close Friend *Sarah Stacy - Close Friend Allies *Defenders - Former Teammates **Jessica Jones - Former Teammate and Love Interest **Sam Alexander/Nova - Former Teammate and Rival **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Former Teammate and Friend **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Former Teammate and Friend **Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange Former Teammate and Friend **Angelica Jones/Firestar - Former Teammate and Friend **Kate Bishop/Hawkette - Former Teammate and Friend *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Allies **Nick Fury - Friend and Ally **Maria Hill - Friend and Ally **Phil Coulson - Friend and Ally **Melinda May - Friend and Ally **Leo Fitz - Friend and Ally **Jemma Simmons - Friend and Ally **Grant Ward - Ally **Daisy Johnson/Quake - Friend and Ally **Dum-Dum Dugan - Friend and Ally **Erik Selvig - Friend and Ally **Jasper Sitwell - Ally **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Friend and Ally **Sam Wilson/Falcon - Friend and Ally **Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman - Genetic Half-Sister and Ally **Sharon Carter - Friend and Ally **Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird - Friend and Ally **Eddie Brock - Friend and Ally *Flint Baker/Sandman - Enemy turned Ally *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *Kaine Osborn/Dark Spider - Fellow Clone and Enemy *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin - Enemy and Creator *Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus - Enemy turned Ally *Herman Schultz/Shocker - Enemy *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Enemy *Adrian Toomes/Vulture - Enemy *Max Dillon/Electro - Enemy *Harry Osborn/Hobgoblin - Enemy turned Friend *Cletus Kasady/Carnage - Enemy *Flint Baker/Sandman - Enemy turned Ally *Mac Gargan/Scorpion - Enemy *Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon - Enemy *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Enemy *Sergei Kravenhoff/Kraven the Hunter - Enemy Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. *Ben Reilly's birth date is 9/20/2007 *Ben's DNA is 50% spider. Trivia *Ben is in love and currently in a relationship with Jessica Jones. *Venom was not hidden from Reilly's Spider-Sense as the symbiote was never bonded to Ben. Behind the Scenes *Ben Reilly is voiced by Josh Keaton. External Links * * Category:Defenders members Category:Secret Avengers members Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mechanics Category:Adventurers Category:Vigilantes Category:Bartenders Category:Height Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Weight Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blond Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Speed of sound Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Pain Suppression Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Camouflage Category:Paralysis Category:Wallcrawling Category:Energy Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Zoopathy Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Web-Slinging Category:Organic Webbing Category:Telescopic Vision Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Arachnine Form Category:Spider-Powered Individuals Category:Geneticists Category:Parker Family Category:Reilly Family Category:Leaping Category:Precogs Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Hyperacusia Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Martial Arts Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Trained by Shang-Chi Category:Trained by Iron Fist Category:Trained by Punisher Category:Trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Inventors Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Physicists Category:Chemists Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Spider-Army members (Multiverse)